Stupid
by goldfish demon
Summary: 15Love. For those of you who read my story ' just a boxing lesson. ' here is the same story but form Tanis' POV so slightly different.


Stupid

(Tanis' POV)

It was really funny actually. He really didn't know how to punch. So I figured I'd be nice to the guy and teach him. I had nothing better to do that day after all. We made some progress, and afterwards, we were both tired so wejust layed down on the mat. I suddenly felt the irresistable urge to look at him and found him staring back at me.

I can't put my finger on why, but all of a sudden, Squib looked very different. Not different bad, different good; very good. That hair, those eyes, that smile, that attitude. In that moment, regarding him, I lost it.

I kissed him, or did he kiss me? At that moment I really didn't think it mattered. All that did matter was that I was having the most wonderful feeling in my entire life. I'm not even sure how to describe it. The sensation started at the point of contact and worked its way down my spine, making me shiver.

I felt his tongue licking my lips and opened my mouth to him. His tongue explored every corner of my mouth, and vice versa. He pulled away, apparently needing air. In that moment, I realized what had just happened and panicked.

I quickly rose to my feet. " Well, " I started off akwardly. " this has been an excellent lesoon, I think you've made some good progress. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go do the thing with Adena at the place. "

I ran off as quickly as I could, leaning against the wall outside as soon as I was outside of Squib's line of sight. I put my head back against the wall and placed my index finger to my lips. They were still tingling and slightly swollen from Squib's kiss. ' I've realy gotta get back to my room. There I'll be able to think in private. '

I was laying on my bed, still running my finger along my lips. ' Woah, who would've thought that Squib could kiss like that? I sure as hell didn't. '

" Hey roomie! " Adena barged throught the door gleefully. I took my finger away from my lips as quickly as I could but Adena still noticed. " Hey, why were you rubbing your lips? " Realization dawned on her face.

" Ooooh! You made out with someone. " She pointed at me with the stupidest look on her face. " Who was it? Spill girl. " She demanded.

" No, Adena, I'm not telling you anything. " I rolled over on my side and had my back turned to her.

" Come on Tanis, you know I'm never gonna shut up until you tell me. " She pleaded. " Even if you tell me I probably won't. But you've got a better chance of me shutting up if you tell me than if you don't. " She continued her cycle of nonstop pleading and after five whole minutes, I caved.

" Okay fine, " that shut her up, but it was raher uncomfortable the way she was intently staring at me. " I kissed... Squib. " I said his name quietly in hope that she wouldn't hear but she did anyway.

" What! You and - and Squib? " She was utterly astounded. " How the hell did that happen? "

" I don't know, it just did. " I was blushing heavily, trying to hide my face.

" Oh my god! I've gotta call Cody! " She was about to run over and pick up her phone but I stopped her.

" No, you can't tell anyone, especialy not Cody. " I told her

" Why ' especially ' not Cody? "

" Because, it's obvious that she's got her eye on him. I used to wonder why she liked him, but after today, I'll never wonder again. " I sighed happily.

" He's good then is he? " She asked me simply.

" Try godly. " I layed on my back and sighed again, falling asleep.

Over the next few days, I tried my best to stay normal. I failed miserably. I couldn't seem to concentrate in class. During practice I was never focused and always screwing up. I was amazed at how normal Squib seemed to be staying. The only thing that was really different about the way he was acting was the fact that he was constantly trying t talk to me.

I did my best to avoid him until I could get over what had happened. Once, I even resorted to divng into the girls washroom to get away.

It had been a week since the incident, and I had lost yet another match. Coach Gunnerson approached me with a strange look on his face. " Tanis, you haven't been yourself lately. Are you ill? "

" I haven't been feeling too great lately, I think I might me coming down with something. " I half lied.

" Tell you what. " Caoch started. " I'll let you take a few days off. But no more than three. Deal? "

" Deal. " I said before walking off quickly. I needed a place to think, somewhere that I wouldn't get bothered by anyone. So I walked down to the lake and just stood there admiring the view.

I had been standing there for well over an hour when I heard someone approaching from behind me. I turned around to see Squib standing less than five metres away. 

" Oh, h-hi, Squib. " I said frantically, attempting to get away.

" Oh no, you're not getting away this time. " He grabbed my arm, foiling my attempt at an escape. " Yes, what happened happened, but I really don't think that that's any reason for you to avoid me like you've been doing. "

" Squib, let me go! " I demanded and was surprised to feel his grip on my arm dissapear. I was equally surprised to feel his hand come to my cheek. " Squib, what're you doing? "

" This. " Was his only answer. He wrapped his other arm around my neck and pulled my face to his. Our lips came together and it was as good, no, it was better than the last time. This time it was he was a drug, only he was the most wonderful drug the world will ever see. 

It was then that I realized just how stupid I had been. There I was, having the most wondeful experience of my life and only then did I realize that I could have had this weeks earlier if I hadn't acted so immature. I could have ahd this so much sooner if only I hadn't been so stupid. 


End file.
